Ryou's Date
by JaceyRae
Summary: Ryou Bakura pays attention to the other new girl in class, and soon a bond is formed. Bakura x OC.


Ryou's First Date

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fiction

He was a transfer student just like she was; she'd come to Domino City from America and he'd come from…she didn't quite know, exactly. She hadn't heard. They would have been exact mirrors of each other if not for the fact that she was sitting in the back corner, alone, with a ring of empty desks around her while a throng of girls surrounded him.

She couldn't help but hear things about him, given all the gossip. His name was Ryou Bakura; he liked tabletop RPG's and didn't seem to have many friends, though right away Yugi Mutou and his gang had taken a shine to him. That only figured; Yugi was a people person to the core. So it seemed from the short time she had observed him.

No one said much about Jenny, the quiet girl with the glasses who was always toting a book around the school. Maybe it was because she was crazy. Maybe it was because not a lot of other students had read The Silmarillion, which was currently under her arm, and therefore the potential icebreakers were gone. Or maybe it was because she wasn't Bakura, and Bakura was what the people wanted.

What was it about him that made people drawn to him? Maybe they believed him rich due to the large Egyptian-style pendant that he wore. Maybe it was his looks, with his soft eyes and his white fluffy hair. Other than that, Jenny didn't know much about Bakura, she realized, even though he seemed to be the centerpiece of that first week at school. All she knew, she heard from others. She'd never heard a word from Bakura himself.

After a while, the crowds around Bakura died down. He was more or less a normal student, albeit still an object of admiration to most of the female population. That changed. The empty seats around Jenny didn't.

She had always been an awkward girl. It was the same way back home in America. During times like these, the only thing to do was to rely on Tolkien for comfort; she opened her book and buried her eyes in the text.

"Excuse me, what is that book you're reading? It looks rather interesting."

Jenny looked up to find Bakura staring down at her with his wide, innocent eyes. It wasn't a come-on or an attempt to "pity the loser," he was genuinely curious about her reading material.

"Have you ever read The Lord of the Rings?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't. But I want to. I quite like stories like that, about elves and wizards and quests. Is that book related to them?"

"It's a history book about the world that Lord of the Rings is set in. I didn't know you liked elves…"

"I enjoy fantasy. I'm especially fond of tabletop RPG's. Do you play any?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh. Well, that's okay." There was a bit of an awkward silence before Bakura announced, "I think I'm going to go take my seat before class starts. Oh, by the way, my name is Ryou Bakura. What's yours?"

"Jenny."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

A day passed, and it finally seemed to sink into Bakura's skull that Jenny wasn't part of the crowd.

"Do you always sit alone?"

"It's not so bad. I mean, I am crazy. And I have my elves…" She patted her book "…so I can live."

"But…you're always alone."

"Like I said, it isn't so bad."

"You transferred here around the same time as me, right?"

"Yeah."

"You look like you could use a hug."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"No…" She blushed as Bakura pulled her into a comfortable embrace. His arms were comfortingly strong for someone his age, she noticed. And his hair tickled her cheek.

He let go. "Do you feel better?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course! Hugs are good. I like hugs."

"Me too! Say, do you know how to play DuelMonsters? Yugi is teaching me, and we could get a quick game in before class starts—"

"I'm afraid I don't have a deck."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. Maybe we—"

He was interrupted as the teacher entered, and he crept back to his assigned seat.

He set five cards down on Jenny's desk.

"What are these?"

"DuelMonsters cards! I'm sorry I couldn't get you more, but these are the best I could find and afford."

Jenny rifled through what she had been given. "These look great!" She had no idea how they looked, actually, but five cards were better than none.

"Hold on to this one," Bakura advised, flicking the Inaba the White Rabbit card. "It can be your secret weapon. Trust me."

"Okay. I will."

After a while, Jenny sank into normal society, which she found quite odd. Learning DuelMonsters helped. Everyone seemed to know and love that game for whatever reason. She accumulated a larger deck over time, but for some reason, the Inaba card always guaranteed her a victory. Bakura had been right about holding onto it.

She still talked to him every day. Sometimes they hugged just because one or the other looked like they needed a hug. Mostly they just talked. Bakura had started reading The Fellowship of the Ring, to Jenny's delight, and they discussed it at length.

After a while, Jenny started to wonder if she should move to being more than friends with Bakura, and when and how. She definitely had feelings for him. Her heart, she noticed, beat faster when he was near her. She smiled more when he came into the room. She anticipated their conversations impatiently.

While she was trying to work out exactly how to move from being two friends in a classroom to two people on a date, Bakura had already gotten there, and was prepared to ask her.

After school, he approached her. "Jenny, I was wondering if…if maybe…"

"What?"

"If you'd like to see me sometime after school. Outside of it. Like a…date." Now he was blushing, bright pink.

"Okay!" Short of belief, she accepted ecstatically. "What do you want to do? You could teach me to play one of your RPG's…"

"NO!" he cried hastily, before calming down. "I mean…they're complicated. It would take one whole day just to learn the rules, and we don't want…that…erm…would you like to see the Domino City Museum? It's one of my very favorite places…"

"Sure. I'd love to go."

"Great. So I'll…"

"…see you then."

It was Ryou Bakura's first date, ever. As it was Jenny's. They walked through the halls of the museum, clasping hands, unsure at what moment their fingers had joined but not minding it one bit.

"Here's the Egypt exhibit," Bakura announced, leading Jenny into the largest room. "It's my favorite…I've always loved Egyptian artifacts."

"Me too!"

"Really?" His face lit up. "What's your favorite piece here?"

"That," she said, pointing to a gold sculpture.

"I always loved that one!" He fished under his jacket and brought out his pendant. "You know…this pendant is from Egypt. I always wear it. My father gave it to me because he knew how much I loved the artifacts."

"It's beautiful," said Jenny. For the first time, she'd lied to Bakura. She hated that pendant, and she didn't know why. From the first time she saw it, she got the feeling that it was something…sinister. That didn't make sense, as its ring shape didn't turn out to be any sort of dark symbol (she'd done some research to make sure). But she wasn't about to tell her best friend in Domino City and potential boyfriend that she hated his trademark accessory. She'd learn to live with it if it was part of him. There, it was already looking better. Sort of sexy, even, like it was drawing her in with desire…

That was enough looking at the pendant; things were getting creepy.

Jenny's eyes jerked right back up to Bakura's.

"So," she said, "people here really like Egyptian culture."

"Yes…it's quite popular at the moment. If I didn't know better, I might think that everyone here had been Egyptian in a past life!"

They giggled over that one.

"I'd like to be an elf in a past life," said Jenny. "What would you want to be?"

"I don't quite know…" Bakura didn't really want to answer that question. For some reason, he felt like fate already had that one answered FOR him, and guessing would just be an egregious mistake.

Afterward, they sat on a bench and played a quick game of DuelMonsters. Jenny beat Bakura easily, then wondered if she should have…he looked rather dismayed.

He rebounded quickly. "I'm glad you like the game. It's a lot safer than the games I play."

"What do you mean safer?"

"I mean…less complicated." Well, that hadn't gone well. Bakura realized that if he was going to keep things going with this girl at all, he'd have to tell her some of his secrets eventually.

"Okay." Jenny knew Bakura had some important secrets; his eyes said it all. She knew that if she was going to keep things going with this boy at all, she'd have to accept that and not dig too deep, and be ready to listen if he ever did open up and tell.

They walked back to Jenny's house, arm in arm.

"You know," said Bakura, "that was my first date."

"Mine too," said Jenny. "Should we do it again?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Then Bakura leaned over and kissed Jenny softly, quickly on the cheek. He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

At Jenny's call, Bakura turned around. "What is it?"

She stepped after him and kissed his cheek in return. He blushed pink. "Thank you…" Then he walked off rather quickly, both embarrassed and overjoyed by the kiss he'd received.

Jenny held her fingers to the place where he'd kissed her and smiled widely. She skipped inside, not sure what she could possibly do that would be as good as the rest of the day. What she did know was that she hadn't seen the last of Ryou Bakura, and she didn't want to see the last of him either.

And somewhere down in the streets of Domino City, Ryou Bakura was thinking the same thing.


End file.
